Destiny's Dream
by angelisis7
Summary: His dreams haunt him, but by the time he is fully awake, he remembers nothing. Her dreams leave her feeling things she can't remember ever feeling but by the time she comes fully awake, they disappear. Something is going on, but the what and why, is still a mystery. What do the dreams mean and where will they lead?
1. Chapter 1

I know, like I really need another one going on but my muse demanded this one be done. It started off as two different stories, but I blended them and can`t wait to see where it goes. Hope you feel the same. Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts with me.

**Destiny's Dream**

**Chapter One**

She came to him in the dark of night. The witching hour barely reached before she descended, like a dream, like scentless smoke, she invaded his entire being. She wrought the most exquisite pleasure. Her body, her touch, her kiss, her entire being wrapped around him and delivered him to heights he had never seen nor achieved before.

She was not merely one thing, but many. Her touch was felt deeper than the skin; she stroked his soul with her tiny, gentle hands. When her lips bestowed a kiss, she kissed not only his lips but his heart as well. Filled him with a feeling so unearthly, that it couldn't be described by mere words, it transcended it all. In a word, it simply was.

Jason struggled to wake, all the while wishing to slip back into his dream, into the arms of the woman, who had stolen his heart and had yet, never met…

It made no sense, but the further his dream slipped away and the more awake he became, the less he remembered.

Every morning was quickly becoming like the last. The longer he tried to hold on to those thoughts, and those memories, the quicker they fled and by the time he stepped into the shower, he would remember nothing.

For a man they said would never dream, as the last vestiges slipped away, Jason knew, deep in his heart, nothing could be further from the truth. All it took was the right someone to dream about, and like every other morning, his dream evaporated and with it, the memories of it.

**XxXxX**

She awoke in the same breathless manner as she had for the past two years. For it was to the day, almost to the minute, as to when these gossamer-like dreams began or ended, depending on how you looked at it.

The sheer enormity of emotions that the dream provoked was profound. She had felt many things in her short life but the things she experienced in the dreams were unlike anything she had felt or even knew existed.

As she showered, her dream began to disappear, leaving a hole in her heart. She was bereft without even knowing why.

Another day, another dollar, another moment not seized.

"Elizabeth, quit hogging the shower, I need to get to work on time."

Mumbling under her breath, she quickly finished her morning routine and hurriedly unlocked the bathroom door. 'One of these days, I'll be appreciated.'

Her roommate shoved the door open, not a moment after Elizabeth disengaged the lock. "What took you so long?"

"Asha, I was in the shower for fifteen minutes. Don't blame me for being 'too long' when you get up twenty minutes before your shift."

"Twenty minutes is more than enough time, especially when my roommate is hogging the shower."

Refusing to get into another long and drawn out argument, Elizabeth simply walked away.

**XxXxX**

"Morgan, you need to go see the Sargent, if the gossip is correct, we'll be moving out come nightfall."

"I was already on my way. Corinthos mentioned it in passing last night. If we are fortunate O'Brien, this will be our last mission before we get to go home."

"I hope you are right. I am so sick of sand. That shit gets in everything. We sleep in it, we eat it, we shit it out…My Aurora better not want a beach honeymoon, because if I never see sand again, it will be too soon."

"Be happy you have someone waiting for you at home. We've been here for almost two years; I don't even remember what it is like to be with a woman anymore." Jason said on a sigh.

"Sure, she's waiting for me but the problem is I never even got to see my little girl born, my girl had to have my baby without me. There is an upside and a downside to everything my friend. If I didn't love my girl's so much, I would much prefer to be single. We miss so much when we are here…"

"It's a double edged sword, it sucks that we have to be gone, but we are doing great things for our country."

"Are we really? What progress have we made?"

"Man, you can't think like that. We can talk more about this later, I need to get going."

"What's to talk about, we're the idiots who signed up for this."

Refusing to fall into the same old argument, Jason simply walked away.

As a soft warm breeze wafted over his overheated skin, a snippet of memory came back to him. Long, flowing chestnut locks, cascading over his bare chest, warm, moist lips that were tenderly erasing past hurts, past worries, just easing his battered soul.

The memory no sooner arose than it disappeared again.

His damn memory…ever since his injury, remembering things was difficult but one things was for certain, he knew there was something he was supposed to remember but what it was, he hadn't a clue.

**XxXxX**

***Flashback***

It was hard to wrap her head around the past three days. She had come here to relax and hopefully learn a new language, but since that first day, nothing had gone the way she had planned. A whirlwind romance wasn't in her plans but it seemed fate had something else in store for her.

His body was well defined, almost as if he had been chiseled from stone but over the hard plains and corded muscles, he was firm yet soft. Something she hadn't realized she found enticing until her lips, tongue, fingers and hands were traversing them.

They roamed the beach morning, noon and night, made passionate love on the beach, inside their little bungalow of love, and in the forest on the moss softened ground, under waterfalls, in actuality, anywhere their desires led them.

It was the third day of bliss, of shared joys and conversations that flowed almost too easily. Their coupling, their friendship spoke of years, possibly even decades of knowing one another, but the simple fact was, it was only three days and counting.

They ate alfresco more often than not, but tonight sitting beneath a silvery moon, it's soft light caressing their skin and whispering of more carnal pleasures to be had, she realized, it wouldn't matter where they were or in what light they found themselves in, he would always be the most exquisite being she had ever laid eyes on.

It was, in a word, perfection and something Elizabeth had never felt before.

She knew it was crazy, to fall in love so fast, but she was powerless to the intense emotions that he evoked and the strange pull that began in her chest, if they were mere feet apart.

She had laughed at women who prattled on about love at first sight and finding ones soul mate and feeling complete, yet, as she discovered, there was no fighting something so primal, something so deep that you couldn't even see it, but felt with your entire being.

Elizabeth woke with a smile on her lips, the previous night's activities almost causing her to blush, but the sheer enormity of the passion and love between them, calmed her and invigorated her. As she rolled over, she felt a strange ball of worry bloom deep in her belly, as she completed the turn, ready to grace her love with a heartfelt smile, her lips began to drop and her blooming smile turned to a frown.

Where Jason was supposed to be, only a single piece of paper resided, it took nearly five minutes to work up the courage to focus her eyes on the page, her eyes momentarily urged her to ignore whatever it was, and the longer she put off the contents of that page, the longer she could stay in her bubble of happiness.

Waging an inner war that she was destined to lose, she finally allowed her eyes to adjust and read the simple and short script.

**The truth is complicated**

**Forgive me**

The fear that had only been trying to get a foothold now had her in its grasp.

The threads of time seemed to be unraveling the longer she stared at those six words. Blurring out of focus and back in, seemingly growing larger and smaller within the same breath, forever changing, but also destined to remain the same.

She tried to control the emotions spilling from her, but the more she tried to control them, the more intense and out of hand they grew. The place where her heart had beat, mere hours before was now a gaping wound, ready to suck her down into the depths of her grief.

It was only her fear that if she were to succumb to the desire to give into that growing darkness, that she would be forever lost.

Three days, that's what it had been. Three days of perfection and yet, not perfect enough, obviously.

This had been the reason why she had never connected fully with a man; she had avoided deep connections and relied on herself. Trusting others was not something she was used to doing, her whole life through had taught her that the only person worthy of your trust was yourself. Yet a beautiful body, enticing eyes and a love like she had never known to exist, had broken down her walls and with one fell swoop, quite possibly destroyed her.

After a week of wallowing and pining, with nothing left to do, she finally made the long walk back to town but only after whispering her sorrow to the nothingness that had surrounded her.

She was a smart woman and knew if she waited any longer, waited to see if he would return, she'd slowly go mad. That waiting would be an excuse to put off the inevitable, that waiting would prove to be useless. The truth was complicated, what more was there to possibly say or do.

Never before had she thought herself so weak, so weak as to be so easily broken by a man, but she had lost a piece of herself that day and it wasn't until she faced the monumental 'what if' that continually stared her in the face, that it was time to either move on and go home or find the remotest place possible and let the pain of his leaving, swallow her whole.

The tears both hurt, cleansed, freed and shackled her all at the same time. Yes, she was saying goodbye and moving on, but she vowed, she wouldn't forget and nor would she lie and say she didn't love him. To say something so completely untrue would only serve to tear the last bits of her heart apart and honestly, she knew she couldn't afford that.

So with a final backward glance, she cast her love into the box labeled Jason and sealed it tightly into her mind.

She supposed, this was the start of something, what that something was though…that she would have to wait and see.

***End Flashback***

Somehow, she'd managed to doze off. The last vestiges of her dream, dispersing like the vapor it was. There and gone, in the blink of an eye.

Once she was fully awake, she remembered a name, but couldn't recall who it belonged to or where she had heard it. It was the most frustrating feeling in the world, to know something but not.

She knew there was something from her past, something she had vowed to never forget, but there were things that she never wanted to relive and somehow, her mind managed to make half a year disappear.

She knew a great trauma had befallen her and she suspected that a man was at the root of it, but the who, what, when, where and why…it was blank and maybe that was for the best.

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

***Flashback***

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. You'd think with this many people, I'd be able to keep my head out of the clouds and pay attention to my surroundings."

"Don't worry about it, I was distracted myself. Let's call it the accident it was and let me make it up to you, by buying you a drink and maybe some supper?"

"Do you go around bumping into women just so you can get a date?"

"No, I should have thought about it though, I might have had better luck."

"Does that mean you are sorry you wasted it on me or-"

"It was not wasted, I can guarantee you that. To be honest, I'm so busy normally, getting to do simple things like date isn't always the easiest."

"I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber."

"It is nice to meet you Elizabeth, I'm Jason Morgan."

**XxXxX**

The food was good, the drinks even better and the kiss, well that was like the proverbial cherry on top.

Long hours in his arms, as they swayed to a music that only they could hear, was the pinnacle of her evening, more was said in those long and comfortable silences than all the words she had spoken to anyone before.

If asked, she would have said their two souls met and joined in those quiet moments, joined and stamped the other as theirs.

It wasn't until the sun began to peak over the tree tops, that the realized they had, for all intents and purposes, danced the night away.

Content to remain in one another's arms and enjoy the shockingly yet seemingly perfect moments that they had been granted, it was a night unlike any other and Elizabeth's last thought before she turned to return to her hotel room, it was as close to perfection as she had ever been.

***EndFlashback***

**XxXxX**

"Jason, I'm sorry but you won't be able to leave as soon as you thought. Your tour has been extended."

"What?! Sonny, they can't do this, I need to get home. My grandmother has had another heart attack, they aren't even sure if she'll last the week. Not to mention all my men, they are in need of this break too."

"I'm sorry, I should have been clearer, your men's tours haven't been extended, only yours."

"This is bullshit Sonny and you know it. I know this could be classified as insubordination but I can't…I won't do this. I'll go AWOL if I have to. This is the second time this has happened, and look how well that turned out two years ago!"

Jason knew he was risking being court marshalled but he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this was happening again.

***Flashback***

"Sonny, I won't do it. I'm supposed to be going home, my men are supposed to be going home. Why is my team being forced to extend?"

"This is a time sensitive mission and is highly risky. We need our best men for this job and whether you want to admit it or not, that is you and your men. You guys work as a family unit, you trust each other and you know, no one can match your team's skills."

"So, because we have talent, we are being punished?"

"Not punished, just…consider you are them as invaluable. Lives are at stake, would you really want to turn your back on your country on your fellow soldiers, just to go home?"

"I've been here almost four years Sonny, what you are asking-"

"I hate to put it this way, but I'm not asking, I'm telling you what will happen, and you will do it."

"Shouldn't you be twirling your mustache and adding, 'Or Else!' to that statement?"

"Don't paint me as the villain Jason. Your country is asking this of you."

Knowing he had to walk away or risk being brought up on murder charges, Jason left at a run. The last words he heard from his commanding officer were, "A week Jason, then you are going on this mission."

He ran, not knowing where he was going or what exactly it was that he was doing.

It took him three days to make it to his destination but once he made it, he cast all thoughts aside, determined to just live in the moment. One way or another, this spontaneous vacation was going to end, so he'd enjoy it while he could.

He'd had no desire for anything except the sight of the bottom of his next bottle. Of course it would seem, fate had other ideas, barely three hours after arriving, he met a spitfire of a woman and that, as they are wont to say, was that.

***End Flashback***

**XxXxX**

"So what did the Sargent want?"

"To tell me the tours been extended."

"What, no way! I'm getting married next month, I need to be home or that, or else."

"Don't worry, you and the rest of the team will be going home as scheduled."

"But-"

"No buts Johnny. This is just the way it needs to be."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Look what happened on our last extended tour."

"I know, trust me, I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Still can't tell the difference between hot and cold. I have no memories for three months of my life, and while the doctors claimed I would never dream again, it seems the moment I close my eyes, that's all I do."

"I tried to get it out of you when you returned but you were different. The easy, carefree guy that used to enjoy hookers and cheap drinks…well, in short, he was gone. However, maybe if we'd had more time, maybe you would have spilled your guts."

"Yeah and instead, thanks to that mission, I almost did spill my literal guts and took a crushing blow to the head…"

"Are you still trying to force the memories?"

"Not force them per se…"

Jason knew what was going to be said, but still waited. Almost wishing that this time would be different.

"Back to the topic at hand, do you really think it's wise to go on a mission like this, with people you don't know?"

"No, I really don't, but when the head-honchos say jump, we only ask how high and then kiss their asses."

"I've got a bad feeling about this, man."

"That makes two of us. Can you do me a favor when you get State's side?"

"You know it. What do you need?"

"Can you try and track my banking records. Maybe you'll be able to find something out that I couldn't. I just have this horrible feeling that I am supposed to remember…something and by not remembering, I feel like I'm letting someone or something down."

"I'll see what I can do. Jason, watch your back bro…Something about this, doesn't feel right."

He didn't bother offering a response, there wasn't much to say. If things went awry, he'd at least be able to die with the knowledge that he had tried everything he could think of.

"Whoever you are, you must have been pretty damn important, because even though I don't remember you, I feel you." Jason said to no one in particular.

**XxXxX**

***Flashback***

"Do you know your name? Where you are?"

"Jason…something, as for where I am, a hospital?"

"Yes, I'll get to more questions in a bit but at the moment, let me explain what's going on with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"You've taken a blow to the head; we performed surgery to remove a piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself in the side of your head. It didn't penetrate deeply, but enough that you will probably have some memory…issues."

"Are you dumbing it down for me because of my injury or because you think I'm a jarhead and wouldn't understand?"

"Neither, both…I have the degree Jason, but I don't have to put everything in medical jargon so no one knows what the hell I'm talking about. I keep it simple, for the patients, for the family."

"Well, in this case, thanks. It feels like I should know something, someone…but for the life of me, I..."

"Don't stress, this could be temporary."

"But there is also the possibility of it not, right? Why do I not remember the last two, three months, but remember everything else?"

"The mind is still a mystery, what we don't know is much more extensive than what we do. I don't know if we will ever fully understand the mind and how it does what it does. A few more questions and then you can get out of here."

"Sure, not like I have somewhere better to be."

"Good, a sense of humor will serve you well, while you get back on your feet."

"Yeah…" Jason said, but really, just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What year is it?"

"2004?"

"That's right. What is the last thing you remember?"

Jason tried to cast his mind back, fighting for a definitive moment that he could grasp on to, but the more he tried to remember those moments that seemingly weren't, the more his head hurt.

"The men and I were playing football, waiting for a sand storm so we could…" Jason said, but paused, what he was about to say was classified.

"How long ago was that?"

"It was about a week before we were to go home."

"Anything else?"

"Doc, when I try to remember those lost months, my head begins to throb and then it gets steadily worse the more I try to force it, why?"

"You just had surgery; you've suffered a serious trauma. Don't try to rush your recovery, you can go back to regular duties within the week but I stress that you don't try to force these memories. If you are meant to have them back, they will. You were lucky this time, I'd tell you to take it easy but for some reason, I doubt that is in your makeup."

"You have no idea. So…I'm going to be fine, minus the missing memories?"

"Absolutely, you got lucky this time. I would suggest not taking any more blows to the head, your melon may be hard, but it isn't invincible."

"Funny Doc, funny."

Jason offered a smile, but it wasn't his carefree one. If it hadn't been for those higher up, he would have been home and enjoying a good beer at Jake's, not wondering if the next mission would be his last.

***End Flashback***

It was that night, after the surgery, Jason remembered, when the dreams started. The damn elusive dreams that he couldn't remember but knew he was having. Almost as if they were a living, breathing part of him.

Now he was being sent on a mission, possibly alone, with no one to watch his back. He wasn't a man who gave much stalk to worrying, but this newest mission, left him feeling cold.

"Morgan, the Sargent wants to see you again."

Jason was pulled from his musings. One of these days Ric was going to find himself with Jason's fist in his face. The absolute jealously he portrayed every time Jason got a mission he felt should be his, was enough to drive Jason nuts.

"Just because he's your brother Ric, doesn't mean every mission is yours for the taking."

"Just because you are the golden boy back home, doesn't mean you should be given the best missions."

"I'm the golden boy here too, you pompous ass."

Not wanting to deal with another school yard argument, Jason quickened his pace and left Ric in the proverbial dust.

If only the ass would realize, he didn't want the damn mission. He wanted to go home; he wanted to be there for his grandmother, not traipsing through sand and more sand, for some mission that had a low chance of being achieved.

"The asshole could have the damn mission for all I care."

"Careful who you say that to, this place has many ears and there is always someone willing to step on someone else to get what they want."

"I…you are right. Thanks for the reminder Corelli."

"Anytime!"

Jason walked into the Sarge's tent, piss and vinegar running in his veins. He may have no say in what was going to happen, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts. Thank you for the reviews/follows/faves.

**Chapter Three**

Every once in a while, she would get a bad dream, but like the good, it wouldn't survive long after she awoke.

She knew she was hiding, but she could no longer remember what it was she was hiding from.

There was a block of time she was missing, her friend and therapist said it was about six, possibly months' worth of memories that she had successfully erased but when she was asked the how or why…there were no answers.

"Are you ready to try something to get your memories back?"

"I forgot them for a reason Asha. Don't you think it would be wise to let sleeping dogs lie? I think there is a lot of damage those memories can cause. What if I'm not strong enough to deal, what if I can't forget them, once I remember them?"

"Elizabeth, I can't even imagine what you would have had to go through in order to forget that large of a time frame. We know you've never had a head injury and we know your younger years weren't ideal, but they weren't the cause of this type of amnesia."

"Is that what we are calling it?"

"It could be Dissociative Amnesia or Lacunar Amnesia, but that isn't saying that is what you are suffering from, just a possibility. Liz, you've been hiding for so long, it has become a latent ability.

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth fled the room. People didn't understand. How could they when she herself didn't. Something big happened, of that she was sure.

With a deep feeling of emptiness, she ran to the only place that made her feel calmer, her lost little girl statue. She never thought of it as anything else, for some reason, it was always 'hers'.

Many hours had been spent beside it, on occasion she ventured into the wooded area, but this statue resonated within her.

"They don't understand, no one does, and I don't understand their determination. It's my memories; it is something that happened to me, something I have obviously done my best to forget. Can't they understand that they just make things worse?" She said to the little girl.

As her eyes grew heavy, she allowed herself to slip into what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

*Dream*

The truth is complicated, forgive me.

Three months and she still awoke to the same image. Why she continued to do this to herself, she wasn't sure, but her heart wouldn't let her give up completely. Every night before she went to bed, she placed his note on the pillow beside her and just before sleep would claim her, she'd wish fervently that this was the dream and once she woke, she'd be back in his arms.

"Do you really think it is wise for you to go traipsing around the world, especially after your latest issues?" Her mother asked.

"I think I need to do what is best for me and staying here with you and the rest of the family isn't what is best for me. If you think the sun rises and sets on Lucky Spencer, then you have a relationship with him. I'm not interested."

"Where did we go wrong with you? This is a good match. He will be a good husband, he brings a lot to the marriage, and our assets will once again climb when you take your rightful place-"

"No mother. You will not barter me into a loveless marriage. You did that with Sarah and look at where she is now. I can't do this, I won't. Find another way to make your millions, because I refuse to sell my body to your highest bidder to garner you what you want."

"You've always been ungrateful. I don't know how we ever raised an ungrateful little bitch like you."

"If I'm a bitch, what does that make you? My pimp?"

Refusing to be pulled into another argument that would get them nowhere, Elizabeth grabbed a few items that she wanted and left. There would never be a day when the family saw her as a person and not a broodmare; it was time she ventured out on her own, again.

She vowed, she'd never step foot in Colorado again.

XxXxX

It wasn't more than a week after arriving in the small city of Port Charles that she discovered she was pregnant. Pregnant with 'his' child and she didn't know where he was or even his last name, just…Jason. How could she possibly be pregnant?

Life wasn't supposed to work like this. Why would it give her a piece of the only man she had ever loved and then ripped it away before she'd even had a chance to digest the information?

A week…seven days was all she was afforded before her whole world was ripped anew.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours, a mere ten thousand and eighty minutes after the happy if not slightly distressing news, she was in the hospital, beaten and raped and her baby no more.

The last connection besides a sheet of paper that grew more faded by the day, was now gone. Ripped from her womb before she even had the chance to enjoy it, because she had fallen in love the moment she knew of its existence, of that there was no doubt.

Twice she had dared to love and twice her hopes and dreams had been ripped away from her. How do you survive a love like that and then survive the aftermath? She couldn't even comprehend the rape; it was just another thing to pile on her shoulders, to weigh her down until she wasn't sure she could ever get up again.

*End Dream*

XxXxX

Elizabeth woke with a silent scream. Her face covered in wet tear tracks. For a moment, it all came rushing back. Everything she had been trying to forget was right there, the memories in her grasp, until the metal trap that her memories resided in, came slamming back down.

This…

She refused to go there; the past was called that for a reason. It was done and over with. The strength of her words were belied by the overwhelming fear she felt at the prospect of remembering.

"Time to move on, time to rediscover life." Elizabeth said to the girl.

She spoke it with feeling but even she didn't believe it. Life was for those who lived, not those who merely existed.

"I need a sign, something to tell me that it hasn't all been for naught. Lost little girl, did you ever discover the secrets to life and happiness?"

Thank goodness no one ventured out here anymore, otherwise she'd be locked up and the key thrown away.

XxXxX

"Jason, I don't think this is a good idea. We leave tomorrow morning, you shouldn't be going on a mission alone. Do something, anything…you need to fight this. I don't know why, but I think Sonny's got ulterior motives for sending you."

"Marco, I'm not a deserter. When I took off for those four days…look what happened to me, look what happened to all of us. We got lucky and that's saying something considering we were all injured."

"I feel it in my bones, you go on this mission alone and your luck won't hold out."

"I still don't understand how you were not called a deserter then, how did Sonny pull that off?"

"Told his boss he gave me a few days off or something. I don't know how he spun it that only I was given a short leave but, nothing ever came of it."

"You still don't remember anything from that time?"

"Not a thing, although…I keep having these dreams but I wake up and if there were memories entwined, they vanish shortly after. It is almost like trying to hold water in a colander…"

"Maybe you aren't meant to know what happened during those few days and we've filled you in on everything that happened in the months following."

"It's one thing to be told what happened in your own life and another to know them for fact. Listen Marco, this is my last mission, after this I am going home and…"

"Think Sonny will allow you to leave? Jason, you are an amazing soldier. Your marksmanship is beyond anything they've seen in a hundred years, maybe even ever. Your calm and cool demeanor under pressure is unrivaled. Your men will go to their deaths because they trust you and want to walk beside you. Sonny is a greedy little troll and the likelihood that he'll let an asset like you go free…"

"Jason, you need to listen to Marco. Francis and I were talking with Cody, we'll do anything possible, but once we're home, I don't know how much good we can really do."

"I'm listening, trust me, I am but you guys know, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I refuse this mission, I'm dishonourable discharged, if I go on this mission, they could possibly end up sending my family a purple heart and my body…"

Jason knew talking about this just increased the risk of him never making it back. The walls were thin here and had many ears. "Marco's right, Sonny is a greedy man and I agree, something smells about this mission but it is what it is."

"Jason-"

"I know, I'll watch my back and do my best to make it home. I'll be seeing you in Port Charles when this is done."

They could talk about this until they were blue in the face but it wouldn't change what was. He knew he'd probably have more than enough time to think in the coming days but he needed to center himself, he needed something that he couldn't define, possibly, something he couldn't remember.

"I'll see you guys later, I need…I'll talk to you soon."

With sure and quick steps, Jason left the room. His team were the best out there, but it was time they went home.

Francis had a wife and little boy waiting for him. Marco was just waiting to get home before he proposed. Johnny was soon going to be married. They had a life outside of the military, Jason, he had family but a personal life was pretty much non-existent.

There'd been women that had passed through his life, mostly his bed, but no one who had captured his heart and made him think of settling down. 'Why does that feel like a lie?' His inner self asked.

Privacy wasn't something you could find much of in the desert but Jason was determined to put some distance between him and the demands those higher up placed upon him.

XxXxX


End file.
